Like An Angel
by sisterhoodfan
Summary: She was the school slut. He was the hunter. Unlikely pair they all say, but they can pull it off. An Emmett and Rosalie story. Canon Pairings. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All of these wonderful characters in Twilight belong to SM, not me.**

**Emmett's POV**

**Prologue**

She was beautiful compared to all the other girls at school. She walked onto school campus as she owned the place; a girl with courage I would say. With every step, every click of her stiletto shoe, you knew that she thought of herself as popular. As she flicks her blonde hair to the side, and applies on some pink gloss, every guy out there will get a wet dream.

She is an angel, and I am just…well, me.

**Chapter 1**

"Goddamn, stupid freaking dear." I muttered to no one. I had perfect aim, looking through the little peep hole of my gun, and just as I was about to shoot it, the deer started to run. I trudged back to my truck, and shoved the gun in the back seat. I started the car and blasted the radio. The song, I was guessing, was in the middle. Somehow it spoke to me, reminded me of the girl I've had a crush on for the past two years.

_So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making nice  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

The words were true; Rosalie's never alone at night. She slept her way through the male student body.

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best_

The radio died at that moment, the static was unbearable. I was mad at my stupid truck and its radio, maybe Esme would buy me another car. A really cool one with a good radio. When I arrived home, the family was doing their own thing. Esme was cooking, humming to herself quietly, Jasper was reading some book, Edward was playing with his piano, and Carlisle was reading a newspaper. My family tried their hardest to pretend to be a "perfect" one.

"Hey." I greeted, walking upstairs without waiting for a response.

"Emmett wait!" Jasper yelled, jogging to catch up with me.

"What is it?" I asked, annoyed. I haven't talked to Jasper since I found out that he slept with Rosalie. That was three months ago.

"I'm really sorry man, can't you let it go?" he pleaded.

I looked at him dully and continued walking back upstairs. The problem is, I can't let it go. They all knew I had a huge crush on Rosalie, he should've known she was off limits.

But its always Rosalie's choice on who she wants.

Never mine.

I thought back to the song that was playing on the radio. 'Without you, I'll be miserable at best.' I blinked and realized how true that was.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

I pulled up into the school lot, and killed the engine before right as I parked.

I was the only hunter at our school, people thought of me as a freak for killing animals for fun. For a second I thought all eyes were on me, but then as I turned around, I saw Rosalie pull up in her red convertible, her friends Alice and Bella in the back, primping each other's hair.

I knew my brothers had a crush on Rosalie's friends, we could make perfect pairs, if only she liked me back.

I knew it would never happen.

"Ew, look it's the freak hunter." Alice snickered and rolled her eyes.

Rosalie shot a death glare at her and waved at me flirtatiously. I would've blushed at that moment, but as manly as I looked, it wouldn't fit me.

I grabbed my books and went inside. Edward was already sitting down on the cafeteria table talking to Jasper, they looked up when stopped in front of them.

"How'd you get here so early?" I demanded.

Edward shrugged.

"We have our own cars you know." He stated.

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm, and walked to the vending machine. I pressed C5 and a bottle of propel fell down.

I turned to face the cafeteria and watched as Rosalie walked over to her new prey. Its like hunting, Rosalie is like the hunter and the male is the deer, one shot of her scent, the male is dead. Today its Edward she's trying to get. Great, another one of my brothers I will ignore.

Bella is pouting; she crossed her arms over her chest and 'hmphed'.

I twisted the cap, and took a swig of the drink. Rosalie flipped her blonde her away from her face and kissed my brother's neck, leaving a red mark. Edward didn't blush, in fact, he ignored Rose, watching Bella intently.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed as she walked away. I always wondered how girls can walk so fast in shoes so high. Rosalie stopped walking, her friends stopped short; she glanced my way and smiled, before walking away.

Even though my mouth was closed, I licked my lips at the thought. When would it be _my_ turn?

_Without you I'll be miserable at best_

**So that was really short, but I wanna see how many people will be willing to read this story. I want to thank Zombie's Run This Town for sending me a link of this song, its now my muse. 'Miserable at my best' by Mayday Parade, is this stories theme song. Haven't heard of it? Youtube it.**

**Review, are you willing to read this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosalie **

Its not like I want to be labeled as the school slut. People just expect me to be every guy's sex kitten. I've always had that dream, where I was just a normal popular girl, sounds conceited, I know. The name slut, hit a nerve.

"I think I just broke a nail." Alice mumbled, holding out her right hand. Bella rolled her eyes and wrote something down on the desk. Out of no where something hit my back. My eyebrows furrowed as I turned as I picked up the crumbled up piece of paper. I unfolded the note and read it.

'_Hey babe, wanna suck my dick? Mike' _

I groaned as my eyes landed on Newton. He winked at me then licked his lips. The way he did it disgusted me.

"Whats that?" Alice asked being her usual nosy self. She snatched the paper out of my hands and skimmed the note. Her eyes brightened.

"How kinky." she mumbled. "Are you going to do it?" she asked, in her mind she knew I was going to say yes.

Even though my mind was practically screaming, "No!", I said, "Of course, Mike is totally turning me on." I gushed.

Alice's mouth pulled up at the corners.

"Thats my girl!" she howled and high fived me. I smiled and turned back to Mike. Beginning at the bas of my index finger, I rolled my tongue upwards until I reached my black nail. A move that would turn any guy on.

**Emmett **

I watched with envy as Rosalie licked her finger sexily. Mike was practically drooling. Man oh man, what I would give to be Mike Newton right now.

"You know the drill, take out a number two pencil, and don't say a word during the test." Mr. Marty announced looking at us with an evil eye. He walked out of the room mumbling something about lousy kids. The rooms erupted with talk against Mr. Marty's wishes.

"I'm having a party at my house!" Tyler Crowley shouted. Everyone started clapping as if he just won an award. Mr. Marty walked back into the room and everyone finally silenced.

**~party time~**

I walked through the white double doors leading inside Tyler's big house. It seemed like the crowd paused to look who came in. Once they saw who it was, the crowd went back to what they were doing. I smiled awkwardly at no one.

"Ew, who invited him?" someone sneered.

I was debating whether or not I should leave right now.

Then there was a crash.

**Rosalie**

I strutted through the foyer of Tyler's house. I was looking for Mike, standing on my tip toes trying to find him.

"Lets go upstairs." someone whispered in my ear huskily. I gasped, almost offended, but then I realized that it was Mike. I grabbed his hand and lead the way. I tried to be sexy, swaying my hips side to side.

It was probably Tyler's parent's room, the bed was as big as the room. I pushed Mike down on the bed and climbed on top of him. I toyed with his shirt before taking it off like a tease. Licking his navel, I trailed my tongue until I reached his full lips. He kissed me eagerly, but I pulled away. I took off my red tank, spinning it in the air like a cowboy, before finally letting go. The top went flying. Mike's eyes never met mine again, they were glued to my C cup breasts.

"Take off that lacy bra." he demanded.

I shook my head playfully.

"Its my game tonight." I said, bringing my mouth back to his.

Something poked my inner thigh. I pulled away from his lips again, with a sly look in my eye. I slowly unzipped the his pants, Mike bit his lips in anticipation. I pulled down his plaid boxer shorts and gazed down in wonder.

Mike had a big package.

I dipped my head and slowly licked his member until my tongue ran dry. Mike grasped the sheets. I stuck his member into my mouth and sucked, hard until he released his cum. I swallowed hungrily. I pulled away, licking my lips as I got up. I looked all over the floor for my red tank top. Mike looked confused for a second, his eyes narrowing in surprise.

"Hey, get back here." he growled. I ignored him, continuing to look for my top. This is what they all say, if I ignore them, they won't bother me. I felt something grasp my neck, Mike got me in his choke hold.

"Let the fuck go." I snapped.

"You didn't finish the bargain." he retorted.

"Let go of me Mike!" I exclaimed.

He pushed me on the bed and jumped on top of me, biting and kissing me all over. This wasn't sex anymore, it was rape. My arms flailed and I knocked something over. It was a loud crash so I guessed it was something big.

"Help!" I started to yell hoping the music wouldn't drown out my voice. Suddenly Mike's weight was off of me and he was thrown against the wall.

"Shit!" I yelled shocked.

I bolted straight up from the bed. Emmett punched Mike over and over again.

When Mike looked like he passed out, Emmett stopped punching and slowly turned to me.'We stared at each other for a moment before I jumped into Emmett's arms and kissed him passionately on the lips. When I pulled, Emmett's eyes have gone wide. I laughed at his expense.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime." he whispered back.

I stepped away from him and observed the way he stared at me.

His eyes raked over my half naked body, meeting my eyes again when he noticed I was watching him. He seemed to blush for a second, but then it went away.

"Its okay." I said calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't bite."

**Sorry it was short.**

**Would you still like to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmett**  
I began to attack her lips, as if I had gone days without food or water. I felt her hands brush against my chest as they went lower and lower, she rubbed the front of my pants and I let out a moan. But I pulled back, she looked up at me.

"What? Don't you want to?" She asked with a seductive tone.

"Of course I want to, but…"

"But!?" Her eyes were wide and her mouth was set in a deep frown. I side and grabbed her hands.

"But I don't want to do it here, not like this. I mean, look at Mike," We both glanced over at the knocked out kid. Blood was dripping out of his nose.

Rosalie sighed, "I suppose your right." She pulled her hands out of mine and grabbed her shirt and pulled it on. I was waiting for her to look back at me, but she never did. Instead she walked out and I was left with the pervert, I quickly followed her.

She practically ran down the stairs, she passed Alice.

"Rose!? What's wrong," But Rosalie didn't stop, she ran through the crowd and out the door. What had I done?

**Rosalie**

I couldn't believe it, he didn't want to have sex with me!? What the hell!? I was pretty wasn't I? I mean _every_ guy wanted to do me, but why not him. I mean it was obvious I was part of his wet dreams but yet he denied a chance to get with me.

I didn't understand. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I cried as I rushed through the drunk teens and made my way out into the cold air. My tears came to a stop when I heard my name being yelled. I looked back to see a large figure chasing after me.

I stopped and waited for Emmett to catch up. He ran in front of me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Rose, look. Whatever your thinking don't. I can't stand to see you upset," He whispered, I kept my face down but I could see him trying to look clearly at mine.

"I'm over it Emmett," I stated.

"You don't look over it, why are you crying?" He asked with much concern. I quickly wiped at my tears.

"I'm not crying, it's the rain," I said in a choked voice.

Emmett laughed a little, "It's not raining. But it is cold, how about I take you home?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Stay the fuck away." I warned.

**Emmett**

**The next day**

I pulled up to the parking lot with a confident grin plastered on my face. Last night was amazing; I couldn't seem to let the past go. The same kids still looked at me as a disgusting person, but my happy mode decided to let that one pass. I saw Rosalie pull up into the lot, parking in a spot five cars away from mine. I decided to walk over to her and say hi.

"Ew. Why is the _freak _walking toward us?" Alice mumbled.

Rosalie pursed her lips; she looked like she was embarrassed.

"Hi." I said.

"He's talking to us now?" Alice sneered.

"Alice, shut the fuck up!" Rosalie snapped.

Alice bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Rosalie got out of her car, slamming the door shut behind her. Her eyes narrowed as she sized up to me.

"What are you doing here Emmett?" she demanded.

I looked at her as if she gone crazy.

"I was going to say hi…what's wrong?"

"Listen, forget last night even happened." She quipped.

I felt my eyebrows furrow. "Why?" I questioned.

"You and I aren't meant to be." she said quickly.

"That's total bull shit you know that right?" I said, my happy mood changed to anger.

Rosalie didn't respond, she looked at me as if I were a disease.

"So it's okay for you to fuck my brothers, but not at least notice me?" I demanded.

Rosalie sighed.

"Its not like that." She said defeated. "Its just that…" she trailed off.

"What? Are you afraid of what people will think of you?" I was really close to hitting something.

Rosalie took in a deep breath.

"What if I do? What are you going to do?" she said lifting one eyebrow.

I swallowed, shaking my head.

"I'll still love you."

**Rosalie**

Man, what have I gotten myself in to? I didn't want Emmett to know how I felt about him, that I actually thought there was a connection between us. People will start talking about us, more importantly _me_. All my past sex toys will threaten me to break up with Emmett. They'll never let it go. So I did what I do best.

"Listen, forget that last night even happened." I said trying to make my tone convincible.

Emmett looked confused.

"Why?"

It really hurt me to say this. "You and I aren't meant to be." I said.

"That's total bull shit you know that right?" he was getting angrier by the second.

I did know that it was total bull shit; it was a total lie for crying out loud! In truth, I wanted Emmett; I wanted to feel him inside me. Moaning my name. Behind Emmett, I could see Mike pumping his finger in and out of his mouth. Yuck.

"So it's okay for you to fuck my brothers, but not at least notice me?" he practically shouted.

I sighed, that was not what I was expecting. I only slept with his brother just to get his attention.

"Its not like that." I said. "Its just that…" I tried to think of a lie.

"What? Are you afraid of what people will think of you?" he finished for me.

I drew in a quick breath, yes! He just gave me an idea.

"What if I do? What are you going to do?" I said.

"I'll still love you." He whispered.

My mouth dropped open. I wasn't expecting that comment.

"I don't care what other people think; all I care about was how last night was the best night of my life, because I got to spend it with you." He said.

What was this? Oprah?

"I understand what you're saying. In truth, it was the best night of my life too." I gave up on my lie, it was just going to crumble on itself.

Emmett grinned.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Can we come out now?" Alice yelled, she was still inside the car.

I rolled my eyes.

"Meet me after school okay?" I whispered.

He nodded, knowing what was best for him. I just hoped that he would know what he would be getting himself into.

**So part of the chapter was written by Zombies Run This Town, can you guess which part she wrote? And being her awesome self, she also made this story a cover, which is on my profile. Go check it out!**

**Review!**


End file.
